Sarah Stockwood (Vexed)
Sarah Stockwood (Fiona O'Shaughnessy) is the hidden villainess of episode 2.05 of Vexed (airdate August 29, 2012). She was the mother of child prodigy John Stockwood and had him enrolled in the prestigious and exclusive school, Parkwood Manor. Unlike the other mothers who used their wealth and prestige to get their children into the school, Sarah was of a lower economic status, with John being admitted to the school on merit. Sarah was among several mothers of Parkwood Manor students questioned in regards to the death of headmaster Brian Chaps, who was found dead in his office from a knitting needle plunged into his neck. When questioned by DIs Jack Armstrong and Georgina Dixon, Sarah claimed that she had comforted Davina Hall after Brian rejected her son Tungsten from admission in Parkwood Manor and that it was the last time the headmaster was seen alive. Later on, after Brian's secretary died as a result of ricin poisoning and a trio of Parkwood Manor mothers (Davina Hall included) were arrested on suspicion of killing Brian to prevent him from exposing them for bribing him into letting their children into Parkwood, Sarah began dating Jack, with him being charmed by both her and John. But as revealed later on, Sarah was the one behind the deaths of Jack and his secretary and had manipulated Jack and Georgina off her trail. Prior to having Jack admitted into Parkwood Manor, Brian had forced Sarah into having sex with him in exchange for John's admission. But later on, Brian began blackmailing Sarah into continuing the dalliance, threatening to revoke her son's admission if she didn't agree, driving Sarah to kill him. After stabbing Brian dead, Sarah stole Davina's knitting needle while pretending to comfort her and later sent Brian's secretary flowers poisoned with ricin, likely doing so to frame Davina and the other mothers bribing Brian. The evil Sarah also resorted to poisoning Jack when he began flirting with her and they began a relationship, fearing he and Georgina would uncover her nefarious secret. Jack was saved by Georgina from dying of the poison's effects, and it was after this that Georgina began to suspect that Davina and the other two mothers who had been arrested were being set up, leading her to suspect Sarah. After learning from Jack that Sarah had been wearing a noticeably strong perfume during a date and had gifted him a bottle of the substance, the pair realized that Sarah had poisoned Jack by lacing the perfume with ricin and confronted her at the seller's booth she ran, with Georgina telling her that they would test everything in her booth to see what she'd used to make her poisons. Sarah eventually confessed, blasting Brian for forcing her to have sex with him to keep her son in Parkwood Manor and telling Jack that he had become a problem when he began flirting with her, later apologizing to him and claiming she really had become attracted to him. But it was soon after that that Sarah attempted to kiss Jack after putting on a lipstick, with Georgina stopping them and revealing that the lipstick was laced with Oleander. Sarah was then arrested (off-screen) for murdering Brian and his secretary and for attempting to kill Jack. Quotes *"I didn't have any choice. Even though my son's a prodigy, that bastard headmaster refused to have little John in his reception class unless I agreed to sleep with him! I couldn't blow little John's chances! (Jack: "So you blew something else?") It was just once! Six pathetic minutes in his office, and I thought that would be it. But Brian had other ideas. He expected me to keep sleeping with him, otherwise he'd exclude little John and give his place to some kid with a mummy who had a debenture at Wimbledon!" (Sarah revealing her reason for killing Brian Chaps) Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested